neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Telekinesis
Advanced Telekinesis, as its title states, is an extremely powerful and advanced form of Telekinesis. Overview Those who possess this power are able to perform feats that are far greater than those who possess only the basic form of telekinesis, such as moving multiple and heavy objects all at once, or move them across vast distances, like Brianna. Advanced Telekinesis can also be used to generate a wave of telekinetic energy, capable of causing great destruction and causing objects to explode by putting huge amounts of pressure on them, causing rooms to violently shake and the ability can also be used to generate a blast of telekinetic energy, capable of hurling objects back with extreme force. History ''Charmed Series'' Brianna Though it was never shown or fully described, Brianna was said to possess a highly advanced form of telekinesis. She separated a Lord of War from his sword, moving it hundreds of miles away. This was a legendary testament to the strength and precision of Brianna's telekinesis, as Lords of War and their weapons were supposed to be inseparable. Prue Halliwell When the Charmed Ones visited an alternative future and entered their future selves' bodies, Prue accidentally unleashed a telekinetic blast with a small hand gesture, destroying the attic and causing a large explosion.As seen in "Morality Bites". Prue's telekinetic powers were once greatly enhanced by her temporary gained Empathy: she was able to blow up a TV and a part of the ceiling in the Halliwell manor, and in the Crest Psychiatric Hospital, she mentally moved many objects while the entire room was shaking; all of which she did unintentionally without needing to perform a gesture with her hands or eyes. She was also able to throw Vinceres into a wall with great force.As seen in "Primrose Empath". After returning to earth and inhabiting the body of Patience, it was shown that Prue's telekinetic powers had grown to a highly advanced level due to her no longer holding the Power of Three back. She was able to lift a car with her mind, levitate a chalk drawing off its surface, and could even manipulate her chalk drawing of the triquetra along with four crystals into a mini tornado until it finally burst into a smoky explosion.As seen in "The Heavens Can Wait". Cole Turner This power was acquired by Cole Turner from Wasteland along with many others while in the Demonic Wasteland. After stealing Cole's powers, Barbas used this power against the Charmed Ones, Leo and Cole, knocking all of them off their feet when he teleported into the attic. Billie Jenkins Billie Jenkins possessed this power while wearing the Golden Belt of Gaea. She used it to free herself from the Crystal Cage. It is possible that the belt granted her this power, or that it augmented her own power of Telekinesis. List of beings who use(d) Advanced Telekinesis ;Original power *Brianna *Prudence Halliwell I (In the future of "Morality Bites", when she gained Empathy and later as Patience). *The Sacred Flame/The Source ;Through spell, artifacts, power stealing, etc. *Billie Jenkins (Through the Golden Belt of Gaea). *Macy Vaughn (merged with the Source; relinquished) *Mitzi (stripped) *Sally (stripped) *Darma (stripped) Gallery Trivia *It may be possible that a being with the power of telekinesis can expand to this advanced version naturally. See also *Telekinesis *Energy Blast References Category:Powers Category:Levitation Category:Mental magic Category:Advanced magical powers